


Rainbow Boxers

by amorgun



Series: DNA [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Swearing, haizaki being a little shit, rainbow boxers ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorgun/pseuds/amorgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never good to mix the color with the whites</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the obligatory Nijimura fic that involved rainbow boxers, cause we all know he has at least one pair of them.

Eyebrow twitching, Nijimura raised the boxers in his hands to eye level. He just couldn’t believe his eyes. He didn’t know if this was some kind of higher power cursing him or that he was just having some really horrible luck right now. The male would put it down as both considering the magnitude of the situation. 

He lower the boxers and looked down at the vast array of clothes that were in a similar state as the underwear in his hands. Yeah…this is defiantly bad luck and a curse. Both of which were in the form of a living and breathing…

“Haizaki!” Nijimura growled out as he spun on his heel and stormed out of laundry room and into the living room where the culprit was currently gaming away.

“What?”

Like an angry housewife trying to get her husband’s attention, Nijimura stepped in front of the screen, blocking the view. Of course this riled Haizaki up as the block of sight caused him loose the game he was currently playing. “Awww what the hell Nijimura!”

“What the hell?” Nijimura repeated his anger growing tenfold as he held up the cause of his anger. “THIS!” This being Nijimura’s favorite pair of once white boxers. However now they were a vast array of colors. His other white clothes were in a similar state, each looking like they had went hippie and got tacky tie-dye jobs and the rainbow factory. All because some idiot didn’t bother to separate the colors from the whites when he did laundry!

At firsts Haizaki just sat there and squinted at the colorful underwear, then after a second or two, the male proceeded to burst into raucous laughter. “Oh god!” Haizaki gasped out as he rolled to the floor in his fit of laughter. 

Nijimura glared down at his laughing roommate and significant other. Though at this moment, his significant other was about to be significantly dead. “This is the third time you’ve done this!” First time…okay mistakes are made. Second time…alright accidents. But the third time and it’s just gone too far. Nijimura can only buy so many new whites and have oh so many pairs of rainbow boxers in his possession! Goodness he is a 25 year old man, he can’t go around wearing rainbow everything, he has pride you know!  
Finally calming down some, Haizaki wheezed as he sat up and wiped at his eyes. “Oh man, that is just too hilarious.” He chuckled again. “This is why I love putting colors in the whites – oh shit…”

Oh shit is right. Nijimura clearly heard the slip up from Haizaki and his eyes narrowed as he pinned the other with a deadly look. “What was that?”  
“Uhhhh…” Wide eyed, Haizaki began to slowly get up, stepping away as he held his hands up on a placating manner. “I didn’t say anything – hey how about basketball? Yeah let’s go play some basketball.”

Nijimura stalked after his boyfriend a dangerous smile dancing on his lips. “Yeah let’s play basketball Haizaki.” He agreed, his tone sweet and dark at the same time. Haizaki gulped as his back hit the wall, effectively trapping him as Nijimura reached out for him. The raven draped an arm around his shoulder. “To bad I can’t find my basketball, so we’ll have to improvise…” Nijimura tightened his arm around Haizaki’s neck, causing the male to shiver in fright. “I think your head will suffice. Right?”

“Uhh n -”

The arm tightening further cut off Haizaki’s words. “Riiiiight?”

“Right!”

Smiling way more brightly than he should have, Nijimura released the other and gave him a firm pat on the back. “Good, let me get changed and we’ll go!” With that, Nijimura turned and walked back down the hall, whistling a happy tune as he twirled the rainbow underwear around his finger.  
Haizaki watched him go and inwardly vowed to never put the colors with the whites again.


End file.
